<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is Fine by redlizard_rambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964359">Everything is Fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles'>redlizard_rambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthology of Thedas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5: “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.” &amp; “Everything is fine.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthology of Thedas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything is Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Anders…” she murmured, letting her fingertips brush over his gaunt face.</p>
<p>He hung his head in shame, and felt a familiar surge press for control, and let it loose. </p>
<p>“Warden Commander,” his voice rumbled. </p>
<p>“Justice,” Livia gasped. “I heard, but didn’t know-- I wasn’t sure what it looked like. What happened?”</p>
<p>Justice shook their head in sadness and Livia continued to marvel at the fusion of her two friends. Even though Justice was in full control,  they wore Anders’s face, and Livia could feel the Justice she knew when it was in Kristoff’s body. </p>
<p>“What on earth am I going to do with you two?” Livia watched in amazement as the shift changed again and Anders seemed back in control. </p>
<p>Anders chuckled sadly, “Everything is fine the way it is.”</p>
<p>Livia shook her head. She didn’t believe it anymore than he did. </p>
<p>“Livia,” Anders paused, unsure what to say next. She had always believed in him. Had stood by his side no matter what. In the end he couldn’t even convince Hawke to believe him anymore. “You know what I did. How? How can you stay right here and be okay with it?” He shied away, he wouldn’t let anyone else be hurt by him. </p>
<p>For the past two years he wandered, not knowing what to do but knowing to not connect anymore. He didn’t deserve that. It was a shock when Livia wound up outside his cave. He was ready to fight, Justice surging forth in their combined voice that scared anyone away. But when they saw her face, new scars on what was near perfect skin, the flames calmed. </p>
<p>“Don’t be scared,” Livia whispered, pulling Anders close, “I’m right here…” </p>
<p>Anders knew what was next, knew his time had come and thanked the Maker that it was finally here. That Livia had the strength to do what Hawke could not. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his breath hissing as the blade slid back out. Sorry he made Hawke love him, sorry he wasn’t able to control his rage, sorry it all ended up the way it did.<br/>
Livia wiped the tears away and lowered her friend’s body to the ground, brushing his eyelids closed. </p>
<p>She exited the cave, Hawke’s face a stone mask. Wordlessly Hawke waved her staff, pulling stones to cover the entrance of the cave and then rested her hand on her protruding stomach.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine,” Hawke said unprompted. Livia nodded solemnly and followed the Champion of Kirkwall back down the path and into the trees. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hawke snapped awake, her heart racing as she felt the new life in her move under her worried hand. </p>
<p>“Don’t be scared, I’m right here…” the wind whispered, and Hawke finally let herself cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>